The primary nexus of the invention lies in photographic equipment in which a bellows is provided between two relatively movable parts, such as the lens and the body of a camera, and more particularly with the system in which there is a fitting or frame supporting two relatively movable uprights connected to the parts referred to.
Further there are photographic cameras where electrical connection is required between the lens and the camera body, primarily to transmit signals from the lens to the camera, for example to tell the latter what lens is being used. These signals are then used to correspondingly set the camera, for example as regards the exposure period.
Photographic cameras are also known in which the lens is operated electrically or the prevailing setting of the lens of the camera is signalled thereby. In these cases also electrical connections are provided between the lens and the camera.
Where lenses are removable from a camera, for example to be replaced by another lens, contacts for these electrical couplings need to be provided between the camera and the lens.
Where photographic cameras with electrical connections of these various kinds are to be used with a bellows assembly of the kind already indicated it is necessary to provide electrical connections between the uprights of the assembly. Since the spacing between the two uprights the rear one of which may carry the camera body and the front one the lens is to be variable the electrical connections must be adaptable to this change in spacing. The use of cables as electrical connections, for example mounted on the frame of the bellows assembly, leads to awkward and expensive constructions. Cable connections of this kind are also liable to damage.